


Studying

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Studying

''Mom! Niall's gonna come over to study today!'' Harry yelled downstairs after ending the phonecall with Niall that lasted more that 2 hours. It was supposed to be just a quick converstion but suddenly they just started talking and next thing they knew it was 2 hours later. Oh well, that's what always happens when they're together. 

''That's alright, sweetie. Will he stay for dinner?'' His mom answered as she walked into Harry's bedroom.  

''Dunno, probably,'' Harry grinned as he sat on his bed. Niall always ended up staying for dinner and sometimes he even stayed for a last minute sleepover.  

''He's always welcome,'' Harry's mom made her way out of Harry's room until she seemed to change her mind. She stopped in the doorway and turned to face her son. ''Did you ask him already?''

Harry's head shot up from where it had been planted in his pillow. ''Mom! No, I haven't asked him yet. I'm waiting for the right time!'' he spluttered, blushing furiously. 

''The school dance is in a few days, Harry. If you don't ask him now, it'll be too late,'' his mom mentioned and Harry knew she was right. It was just not as easy as she said. It was nerve wracking to ask your best friend, who is also a boy, to the school dance.   
  
''I know, mom, I know,'' Harry sighed deeply and let his head fall on his pillow sadly.   
  
''He'll say yes, love. I know it,'' his mom smiled at her lovestruck son.

''How do you know?'' Harry almost laughed. His mother couldn't know what Niall felt. How can she say something like that?

''I see how he looks at you, Harry. He totally fancies you, just believe me,'' she insisted. 

It gave Harry hope to hear this. Mothers are always right, aren't they? He liked to think that because then Niall would fancy him back and that would mean that they could be boyfriends.  

''I'll try to ask him today,'' Harry said with fake confidence. 

''Just do it. What have you got to lose?'' His mom smiled and walked downstairs.

_What have you got to lose?_ Harry knew the answer to that. He could lose basically everything. He could lose Niall and Niall was his everything. Suddenly he started to doubt the whole situation. Maybe he should just keep his little crush to himself and never ever tell Niall. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Niall stood in his doorway, wearing a cozy winter sweater and some jeans. 

''Your mom said that you were in your room, so...'' he smiled but didn't step into the familiar bedroom of his best friend. 

''Yeah, I'm here,'' Harry said, stating the obvious. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. It was hard to keep his breathing under control and to keep his hands from shaking. He had made his dicision; he was going to ask Niall to be his date to the dance. 

''Can I come in?'' Niall seemed to sense Harry's uncomfortableness because normally he would just burst in and jump on top of Harry. 

''Yeah, yeah, of course, uhm, I'll grab my books,'' Harry hastily stood up and grabbed his biology book.  

''Harry, what's wrong? You're acting weird,'' Niall said, slowly approaching him. 

Harry sighed in defeat and braced himself to ask the question that has been bugging him for a few weeks now. ''I need to ask you something,'' he started. 

''Oh wow, that sounds serious,'' Niall chuckled but soon stopped when he saw Harry's earnest face. 

''Okay, so I have this feeling and I can't seem to make it go away and it's really bugging me but I'm just gonna say it now. I have a crush on you and I want to go to the dance with you,'' Harry blurted out without taking a breath.  

Niall's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He stared at Harry with a surprised look on his face. ''I-I don't know what to say.'' 

''You're supposed to say you fancy me back and that you'd love to go to the dance with me,'' Harry said, already feeling his heart break in a million pieces. He lowered his head and picked at the strings of his jumper, waiting for Niall to say something.  

''I fancy you back and I'd love to go to the dance with you.'' 

Harry's head jerked in Niall's direction and he looked at him with hopefull eyes. ''You're serious?'' 

''Yeah...'' Niall blushed and ducked his head to hide his smile. 

Harry was in front of Niall in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and hugged him like his life depended on it. ''Are you sure, Ni?'' 

''Absolutely, 100% sure,'' Niall confirmed laughing. 

''Will you be my boyfriend then?'' Harry said in a sudden moment of confidence. 

''Yes,'' Niall couldn't hide his smile anymore and showed Harry his super straight teeth while he pushed his forehead against his boyfriend's.  

''Can I kiss you now?'' Harry asked, his eyes still full of hope. 

''You should stop asking so many questions and just do it,'' Niall answered smartly. 

Harry took that as his cue to lean in and capture Niall's lips into a sweet kiss. Kissing Niall was like more amazing than he had ever dreamt of. It felt like heaven to have those soft lips on his. Harry moved his arms to lock them around Niall's neck, holding him tightly in place. Niall smoothed his hands over Harry's hips until he wrapped them around his back. They ended the kiss with a few pecks and pulled away after that. 

''Ehm, so that was nice,'' Harry smiled as he entwined Niall's fingers with his own. 

''Yeah, that was definitely nice,'' Niall grinned back. 

''So how's the studying going?'' Harry's mum disrupted as she appeared in the doorway. 

''Good,'' Harry answered as he watched Niall's face go 20 shades of red. He pecked him on the lips and pulled him into his side as he smiled at his mom. She winked and walked away, leaving the boys in their own little bubble. 


End file.
